You Are My Inspiration
by BloodyVengeanceHermit
Summary: It has been eight years since the Chuunin exams and three years since Hinata left. How's Neji doing by now? He really wants to see her again. He really misses her, his cousin...no...his sister. But once meeting, what will he say to her, to them?[ONESHOT]


Well…Hi!! This is ONESHOT fanfic…so there isn't really a plot or anything. I hope you don't mind. And I hope it would reach your expectation and it's not that crappy. Comments and suggestions are really welcome so if ever I plan to make another ONESHOT, it would be better than this. Read&Review please.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You are My Inspiration**

There I see you, finally happy with your life. Happy with your handsome child and your strong husband, the stongest shinobi in all of Konoha.

Yet when you were with your family, why were you always sad? I go to training grounds alone sometimes, and in some cases, I see you. You're crying. Why were you crying?

You weren't like this seventeen years ago. Yes, seventeen years ago. You were always happy. I see you in the mansion, in the compound, you kept smiling…and I was always there right by your side to smile with you.

I remember it just like yesterday, we were really close to each other, we were really great friends. No, not great friends, but BEST FRIENDS.

We smiled together, we laughed together, we played together, and we didn't have the care in the world as long as we_ were_ together!! Ever since the day we first met and got acquainted, we were like that. I myself even thought you were cute.

Yet that was the same day that I got my seal on my forehead. I didn't exactly know what it was, yet I didn't mind it. All that mattered to me was just seeing you, being with you.

Until I saw my otou-san crouched down in pain after he told me to protect the clan with all my life, so in a way or another, this seal…this seal somehow shows that we are of lower than you and your otou-san. It somehow shows that we are weaker.

And what have I done? I started to drift away from you ever since my father's death. You called out to me, I didn't answer. You reached out to me, I held back. That was because I blamed the Main House family members of my father's death, and it had to include you. Just because of his death, I started to loath you, despise you in every way you are, and tried my best to keep away from you, to not even get to glance at your way.

Yet you tried your best to still reach out to me. I got pissed off by your actions back then. So I treated you the most ruthless way I could do…not very rewarding to a very kind girl, right? So then you have given up to try to call me. And so that somehow started of you getting scared of me…I _was_ so happy when you left me alone!!

That's because I never did wanted to see your face, just because of the fact that you're also in the Main House.

Until, again I met you in the Chuunin exams nine years later. You looked so weak, and so I toyed with it. I know it felt wrong…I just know it…but the urge of revenge…the voice that kept talking to me all those years to fall even just one…one of the Main House member…I didn't care who it would be…just to show that even though I am from the Branch House…I am not weak!!

But it gets me to wonder…why didn't you just use the cursed seal on me? If you used it, you could have won the match in just a snap and that was that and your father would not have been disappointed in you...well, I think that's because you have a very kind, soft and warm heart person, Hinata-sama, sometimes I get to think you are so kind, you tend to forget about youself.

And there was this Uzumaki boy, the boy who you really loved all these years, the boy whose dreams came true: 1. become a Hokage and 2. marry the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He showed me that one's destiny is controlled by one's hands, not by you're fate. And so I was proved wrong, and he was right.

I underestimated him. Yes, I was so foolish in doing so, since I believed that it was his fate, his destiny to be defeated by me, since I've got to admit, he's somehow a sore loser.

But things twisted during the match and he won. Just right after the match, I finally knew the truth about my otou-san's death, he sacrificed his life for the clan, his death wasn't a useless one that one just dies because of a fight for nothing. And so, I wanted to change my cold ways and have been more like my otou-san, brave and true.

As surprising as it seems, I also have a heart, fox-bo-...Hokage Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama. I'm not as cold as you think, and I think you know that already. But I can't help it but hide behind a cold mask sometimes, not all the time…just for the sake of the clan.

Speaking of masks, both if you wear masks yourself. I know that you are strong, Hinata-sama, but why did you hold it back in? Even you, Naruto-sama…I know you had a very complicated life, but you always wear a wide grin across your face.

But Hinata, of all the masks that you had to pick, why was it a shy and timid one? And because of that, your own father started to leave you alone, until that final day...that day that I defeated you, he finally got rid of you.

Is that why you're always sad? Is it my fault? If it is my fault, I just wish I had the guts to walk up in front of you right now and say that "I'm sorry…" I should have done that a long time ago, but I didn't want to loose my pride. TO HELL WITH PRIDE!!

To tell you the truth, Hinata-sama…you are not weak at all…and now look at yourself, beautiful yet dangerous, very much like foxes, cunning…you could easily fool others. You're really also smart for the matter. Remember during the Chuunin exams when we had our match, you showed me that you were never weak after all when you still stood up from the hard blow I had just given you despite your weak body, despite the fact that you are bruised and worn out. Also, you were brave enough not to, never use the cursed seal on me, Hinata-sama; you really have a kind heart, though people didn't give you justice, you treated others like equal people. Of all the Hyuga clanners, you are the **only one** that has not used the cursed seal on me, on any of the branch house members, Hinata-sama. You never abused your power, even though you knew of it already, and you never abused your position as a Hyuga. And what struck me most, six years after the Chuunin exams, you fought for your love and now you're with the man you love, and because of that, you're no longer called a Hyuga. If only I was there to help you out…DARN MISSIONS!!

But never mind that since I still see a Hyuga in my eyes when I see you.

Since I'm the one who's weak…since of all these years, I'm still stuck in our clan…actually **my** clan…just because of your love for him…you're denial in the arranged marriage…you were disowned by the whole clan.

When my otou-san died, I should have been more like you. Though your otou-san had left you, you were still kind hearted as ever. You still strive your hardest to become strong still with a very kind heart and until…you really became strong. In my eyes, you are strong. Why would your own father, Hiashi Hyuga, disown you just like that?! If I would be him, I would treat both you and Hanabi-sama equally. Why does he even have to choose between the two of you?!! For me, you are very strong, Hinata-sama, you are even stronger than I am. I should have been really more like you.

Remember?…when one who's special to you dies, yeah, you'll be upset for weeks, but me…look at me…I became upset for years. I should have kept my word in protecting the clan; not nearly killing you during the Chuunin exams. But you, even though people discouraged you, you still stood strong.

Now I understand, being strong isn't the strength that you have to fight your opponent. It isn't the rank that you are currently in. But it is all about the power you have inside. The power you have in your heart.

You showed that to me…and I never expected that it would come from you…my shisuta.

I wish I could call you that forever. I wish that you were my real shisuta since you have taught me a lot!! Especially when you stood up for your love for your husband right now. Though an outsider of the clan…though many _called_ him a loser…hmp…you really loved him. But now...he's respected by many...but not the Hyuga's...well...except you and I that is. Why do they have to be so cruel? And I can't believe that I was like that!!

Maybe it is your will and your heart that also caught his eyes…May you have a happy life…shisuta…

I am so happy for you.

And you, fox-boy, I should treat you with more respect, Hokage-sama. You have shown me just right after our match that you're not a sore loser after all…and so…accept my apology as well.

Naruto-sama, you have taken care of Hinata-sama so well. Please let her stay that way…I don't want to see her sad. If I would, I would kill you then and there!!

You know what I'd really love to do now? Walk up in front of you and your husband and give you the biggest hug that I could give.

But, I can't just do that, just jumping right in front of you without the two of you knowing who did that, you might think of me as an enemy who had gone lunatic then your husband…might shred me into pieces.

There I am again, being as weak as ever.

Maybe I should go do it!! One last hug, shisuta? You wouldn't mind, would you? I miss you a lot!! Not seeing you in the compound for three years already, I miss you, Hinata-sama. Three years ever since you fought for your love, you showed your bravery, you showed that you are not weak. Three years have passed ever since that incident that made you begone by the Hyuga clan.

I have made my final decision, I will go right up to you…you and you're husband. I don't mind. Just a hug from my cousin-sister, and my cousin-brother-in-law. Hehehe.

I feel something scroll down my face right now, what is it? … I wiped it off. A…tear? Why am I…crying?

"Naru-kun…someone's watching us!!" I heard Hinata-sama say. So I quickly activated my Byakugan so in one way I could defend myself.

When I looked to their direction, a kunai was directing at me, and phew!! Luckily I dodged it on time.

"Show yourself, coward!!" …And so I would. When I got out, I saw Naruto was standing in front of Hinata, holding a kunai in front of him, ready to attack their foe.

"Neji!" Once hearing my name, Naruto placed down the kunai he was holding and loosened a bit… okay, good, that kind of went well, so okay fair enough, I would give them the warmest smile I could give as possible. (Which is kind of hard, considering that, I must confess, I don't usually smile)

"Neji-san…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Then I heard him continue… "Hina-chan, where's Izike?"

Who's Izike? She was supposed to start looking for him yet before she could move from her spot, their son called out "Papa!! Papa!! Mama…" I looked at him and gave him a warm smile. He stopped at the realization that I was looking at him. He quickly ran to his mother and I heard him question "Mama, who is he? He looks strong…and handsome too!! And Mama, why does he got eyes like yours and mine?" Obviously, still have not known me or seeing me before. So Izike is their son.

I laughed at the child's statements. I deactivated my Byakugan and I slowly walked to him. Bent down and reached my hand to his handsome, cute face. "Don't touch my son's baby-face…you might ruin it. Only I, his father, can lay a hand on it." I heard his father say. But I ignored his words; after all, Naruto was really like that, very silly. I reached out to him…and I knew that neither of the parents wanted to stop me.

"Ahh Izike…how old are you?" He raised his little hand to be in lined to my eyes and raised up two fingers…he's two years old, I see "You look handsome and strong like your father…and I know that you will be as strong as him…" His baby face was so soft, his hair was just as fuzzy and blonde as Naruto's, his face really resembled to his, minus the whiskers and the eyes that is. So I was right after all, it was really alright for them, so I continued… "And you've got eyes like your mother's. Beautiful…Byakugan…" I said and smiled. (I didn't activate my Byakugan, k?) I didn't have to look at the child's parents but I'm sure that they had smiles on their faces.

I stood up from my position; I walked up to the couple who were standing side by side to each other. OOOOOh!! Just by seeing his hands around my cousin's waist, I want to punch him. But I can't, they are married for heaven's sake!! If only I could be that over-protective cousin of hers I wish I had been. So I just walked up to them, stood in front of them.

They had confused looks on their faces for me just standing in front of them. And for another split second…without thinking again. I gave them a hug.

I just needed a hug from those who had inspired me to become a better person.

You are my inspiration, Hinata-sama. You too, Naruto-sama, you are also my inspiration. You just didn't know it. The both of you have changed me a lot.

I released them from my tight hug; they still had confused looks on their faces, then smiled.

I neared their child again and carried him to sit on my shoulder. "How are you doing there, kid?"

"Mama!! Papa!! I think I like this guy!!"

"Well you should. You are my nephew and she is my cousin, young Izike."

"Neji-neesan, you still call me your cousin? I am no longer part of the Hyuga Clan!"

"Well, that's just by physical means. But in my heart you still are my cousin…_my sister_. You yourself still call me _your_ neesan." I gave her a warm smile, and so she did too.

"Mama!! So is he the person you and papa told me? So does that…uh…mean that he's my uncle?!" Izike asked excitedly. Both Hinata and I smiled and nodded. Uncle Neji, I like that.

"Neji-san, you've changed a lot! What happened?" Out of the blue, Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama, I don't know…" Actually, I do know, but it would be much better if I let them find out by themselves.

"Neji-san, please, drop the formalities. It's alright, it would be way better to talk to you as a friend."

Yes, as a friend. After all those years, you both still accept me, you always accepted me.

Arigato!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. Well I guess by now you already know who's talking in this fic and who is Hinata's husband by now…and if you hate doing the Math here, Hinata and Naruto are 20 years of age and Neji is 21, yeah. It's correct right?... shisuta is younger sister in Japanese language, right? So sorry in advance if this is crappy. And again, comments and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks…please R&R. I'd really appreciate it if you do. Ja ne!!


End file.
